


Through the Veil

by actuallyquicksilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Order of the Phoenix AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyquicksilver/pseuds/actuallyquicksilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry manages to break Remus’ hold on him in the Department of Mysteries, pitching himself into the Veil after Sirius. Suddenly, they’re both hitting the ground, but in different times. What the hell just happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick AN: hi, hello, how are you. i know i said i’d put this up months ago, but school, sooo. also, i am looking for a beta who has adequate knowledge of Age of Ultron and the Avengers. i’m a little rusty, so i’d appreciate the help. one more thing, if you would be so kind as to review with any pairings or scenes  you would like, that'd be great BC I have none planned. anything from MCU is acceptable, not just Avengers. this is my first work on ao3, i'm still figuring it out
> 
> Disclaimer: if i owned these, i’d publish it for fanpeoples of the world to read and buy. but i do not own these, so it is here, for free.  
> -

CHAPTER I

“SIRIUS!” Harry cries, ripping his arms from Remus’ grip as his magic sends a Stinging Hex to the werewolf. He pitches himself forward, after Sirius. He couldn’t be dead, he only fell into a piece of fabric. There is a way to get him back.   
As Remus futilely attempts to grasp his arm, to hold him back, Harry runs into the veil, a wave of cold washing over him, an arm reaching out for his fallen godfather.   
The next thing he knows, he’s falling through the air, and then colliding with the ground. 

PAYTHISNOMINDTISMERELYAPAGEBREAK

To say the Avengers were surprised to have a boy fall onto the lawn of their new base was an understatement. Steve was shocked when Falcon had called him on the comms, saying that their security had been breached from above, and now a young man was lying in the markings that were left where Thor had taken off not even a week ago.  
A junior agent gives him a quick rundown of the boy. “He appears to be a teenager, 17 at the most. The kid has a strange cloth on him, and a strangely carved stick on his person, sir.”  
Steve gives a nod, dismissing the agent.   
“How is this guy still alive? The footage shows him falling from almost a mile up. Maybe an Asgardian?” Steve asked Sam , standing near the kid’s prone forms with his wings on.  
“I don't know, he looks like he’s down for the count Cap,” he shrugged. “Aren't Asgardians a little more resilient? And not dropped from about a mile up?”  
“We should get him to the infirmary, then.” Steve tilts his head, considering. “We can call in Tony and SHIELD and ask him,” he nods to the men, “about how he got here when he’s conscious.” he motions for the med team to cart the teen off to the infirmary.   
Turning away from the scene at hand, Steve pulls out his phone. “Hey Stark. We have a problem.”  
“Please tell me it's not aliens.” Tony jokes through the phone.  
“Uh, yeah, we think it of is. We had a teen, looks 17 at the oldest  fall from over a mile up, he’s unconscious in the infirmary now.”  
“What do you want me to do Capsicle? We're on vacation,” Tony whines.  
“Nothing yet, but he’s a potential threat especially since he breached headquarters and we didn’t know until after it happened when we looked at the footage,” Steve explains. Suddenly, there's a tap on his shoulder.   
“He’s waking, sir,” one of the new recruits says.   
“Thank you, I'll be there in a moment.” he nods, turning back to his call with Tony. “I'll have Jarvis update you later. Bye Tony.”  
“Later, Cap,” Tony hangs up.  
Steve slides his phone into a pocket of his training clothes, striding to the infirmary. Since his threat level was unknown, he was placed in secure rooms that only high level clearances had access to. Steve opened the door to the teen’s room first, since he looked to be in a slightly better condition, stepping in. Immediately, a bright green gaze pierced his own and a flurry of questions spouted out the kid’s mouth.  
“Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you? Where's Sirius? Is he alive?” he demanded, stopping when Captain America held up a hand.   
“You're in a secure facility in New York. I’m not sure who Sirius is, but we found you alone. My name’s Steve Rogers. As for how you got here, I was hoping you could tell us that. Can you tell me your name, son?”  
The teen looked slightly panicked with this knowledge, and a bit shocked. “My name’s Harry Potter. Are you sure there was no one else? About this tall,” he gestures vaguely with his hand, “Black hair to his shoulders, stubble?”   
“Sorry Harry, we didn’t find anyone else in a five mile radius of you.” Steve says apologetically, watching the teen visibly deflate.  
“No, no, no. That's not how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to save him and I wasn’t going to have to stay at the Dursley’s ever again,” Harry looks about ready to cry, so Steve lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, ignoring the small flinch that accompanies it.   
“Okay, maybe if you tell me how you got here we can figure out where your friend went,” Steve suggests.  
“He’s my godfather,” Harry mumbles, running his hands through his hair. “And I don't think I can tell you, you're a Mu-” he freezes, his hands darting down to search his emptied pockets.   
Steve looks at him, confused. “I’m a what? And what are you looking for?”  
Bright green eyes shoot up to meet his blue nervously. “Ah-um- would you have found a stick and a weird silver cloth by any chance?”  
“That depends. What are they?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.  
Harry leans forward, his hands resting on his forehead. Making a decision, he sits back again, shocking green eyes meeting bright blue. “They're a wand and Invisibility Cloak, respectively. They're mine, and I'm a wizard.”

PAYTHISNOMINDTISMERELYAPAGEBREAK

No one really knew much about Tony Stark. Not even his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Sure, the press thought they knew about the billionaire- he was a playboy and frequently drunk. Of course, no one really knew that Tony Stark was never actually born. Tony Stark was just an idea put into people's heads by magic. Tony Stark was a persona, made by himself and Howard Stark in 1990, just a year before Howard died, the year “Tony” had appeared.   
See, the secret was, Sirius Black did make it through the Veil. He just didn't go the same place, ahem, time, as Harry.  
So here Sirius Black was, posing as the son of the late Howard Stark, oblivious of his follower through the Veil. He'd Transfigured his appearance slightly, only using magic to change his eyes from their usual silver to a dark brown that matched Howard's, and cutting his hair. He stayed drunk to forget the world he left behind, his pup, his family, the war he left behind, throwing himself into the technology of this time, trying to find a way to get back.  
Then, the Avengers happened, and the Tesseract was found and the Bifrost discovered. The Tesseract had the power and the potential to get him back. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten the Tesseract first, and then it’d been taken back to Asgard with Thor and Loki. The Bifrost also held potential, but Asgardians wouldn’t stoop so low as to transport a mortal  such as him. Jane Foster’s work, of course was unparalleled, the only issue being that the portal required another portal in the location you would be travelling.   
So here he was, alone, holed up in hhis lab, trying to find a way home, when he was interrupted by the good Captain with some trivial matter or another that really didn’t concern him. Until he saw the kid.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: super sorry for not updating sooner, I'm just trying to get some stuff figured out right now between track and school and I don't have time for much else at the moment. Really sorry about the second half of the chapter, I wrote it on my phone, ill go back and edit it later, I promise. Also, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I didn't expect to get such amazing feedback. All right, I won't keep you any longer, here's the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. I NEED PAIRINGS!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN A COMMENT!!! LITERALLY ANYTHING IS A GOOD SUGGESTION OKAY. EVEN IF YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO COME THROUGH THE VEIL. ANYTHING.

“Okay,” Steve says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Why don’t you explain that to us.”  
Harry runs his hands through his hair. “I am a wizard, as in I do magic with a wand, ride brooms, and make potions. I inherited an Invisibility Cloak, which is exactly what it sounds like,” he finishes, unwilling to say more on the subject and slouching against the wall his bed was placed against.  
Sam leans back against the wall he’s standing by, his arms crossed, while Steve leans forward in his chair, propping his elbows on his knees, both of them eyeing the teen warily. “How did you get here? The Bifrost?”  
“That Old Norse Rainbow Bridge? No, Sirius and I came through the Veil of Death.” Harry frowns, continuing his explanation in response to the confusion on the S.H.I.E.L.D agents’ faces, “In our Ministry, there’s a courtroom with a stone dais in the middle. On the dias, there’s an arch, and hanging in the arch is a ratty, grey, piece of fabric. When you get close to it, you can hear...things. Voices.” Harry sighs, toying with the hem of his shirt. “When you go through the Veil, you don’t come out. Anything that goes through disappears, never to be seen again,” he winces, “So, we send the worst of our criminals through there.”  
Harry pauses, bright green eyes widening at the alarmed looks and tensing of muscles. “No, no, no, i’m not a criminal, I swear. You see, there was a Dark Lord, his name was Voldemort. He’d send me visions, I guess, and he’d sent one that showed my godfather, Sirius being tortured in the Ministry. Being the stupid bloody Gryffindor I am, I flew to the Ministry to save him, my friends following,” his fists clench, knuckles whitening as he chuckles darkly, “Only to find that he wasn’t there. The Death Eaters were waiting for us, for me, to give them the prophecy, so we ran. The Order of the Phoenix, a secret group led by Dumbledore to fight the Dark, showed up, Sirius included. And so he ended up dueling his cousin, Bellatrix. She hit him with a curse, and he fell through the Veil. I saw, so did his friend Remus, who tried to hold me back from going after him, but as you can see, he failed and I landed here.” Harry finished his story flatly, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
Steve stands, a hand going up to scratch his jaw. “Thank you for that Harry. While that does give us some insight as to how you got here, we do still have to assess if you’re going to be a threat to us.” Harry moves to protest, but Steve holds up a hand. “I personally highly doubt you will be, but it’s a necessary procedure,” he smiles apologetically. “Sam and I will be back shortly, but we’ll have something to eat and some fresh clothes sent here for you in the meantime.” He sends Harry a reassuring smile.  
“Okay, thank you,” the teen says quietly, uncoiling from his position as the two slip out of the room, the door closing with the telltale click of a lock. 

PAYTHISNOMINDTISMERELYAPAGEBREAK

Outside the room, Steve and Sam spoke in hushed voices as they made their way towards the main control center, only pausing to send someone to get Harry clothes and food.  
“What do you think we should do Cap?” the Falcon asked, glancing towards the blonde.  
“To be honest, I didn’t understand much of what he said in there,” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Since most of what he told us is based on his ‘magic’,” he air quotes, “So maybe we should get Stark here, have him run some tests, call in the Maximoffs, Wanda’s probably the closest we have to magic.”   
Sam nods, pushing open the door, Cap following him into the room. “Yeah, that’s probably the best thing to do. We don’t know what this ‘magic’ can do, or its limitations, if it has any. It could end up like the whole Loki fiasco if we aren’t careful, but the kid seems pretty harmless so far.” Sam shrugs. “Alright, then,” he situates himself in front of the main controls*, “I guess have a few calls to make,” Sam grins, saluting the captain with one hand, the other reaching down to tap at the controls.   
Captain America sighs in mock exasperation, “Just leave the old guy with the hard job, why don’t you,” he calls as he pushes open the door, receiving a laugh in response as it shuts behind him. He makes the short walk to the teen’s med room, knocking lightly before he opened the door. Smiling in a friendly, non-threatening manner he sat in the lone chair in the room, across from the teen who was perched on the edge of the bed, wearing fresh clothes- a black tee shirt with the Avengers logo and black workout pants- and looking quite depressed. An empty bowl sat on the small table to the right of the bed.  
“Hi Harry,” he starts, “what's going to happen is we’re going to keep you here for a little while, assessing your magic to ensure you won't be a threat,” Harry's face scrunches up, “necessary protocol, sorry kid,” he smiles apologetically, “we're calling in some of our experts on magic to help us out. If everything goes smoothly and you're willing to cooperate, we can have you out of here're layovers soon. Sound good?” Steve asks, looking to the teen.   
Harry's eyebrows were close together, a crinkle between them as he took in the information. After a moment of processing, his internal struggle showing on his face, he nodded. “Yeah,” he spoke softly, “I just want to find Sirius,” he whispered, hands straying to fiddle with the edge of his t-shirt.   
Steve leans forward, placing a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Our specialists should both be here by tomorrow morning, so we can get started as soon as possible,” he removes the hand, sitting back in the chair as he takes a picture of a woman from his pocket and hands it to Harry. The teen accepts the photo, examining it. “That's the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff. She and her brother are going to be here later. Wanda’s going to be helping with your magic. The other specialist, Stark, is going to see what his technology can make of it.”  
Harry laughs lightly. “My magic doesn't like technology very much, at least not where I'm from.”  
Steve smiles in response. “Then Stark’s in for a surprise, huh?”  
“Something like that,” the teen smiles.   
“Can you show me some? Of your magic, I mean,” Steve asks suddenly.   
Harry immediately frowns. “Wandless magic is extremely difficult, but I guess I could try.”  
Steve offers an encouraging grin as the green-eyed teen closes his eyes, a look of intense concentration taking over his features as his hands raise to chest level.   
Harry slowly opens his eyes, now glowing a bright, deadly green, a small frown on his lips as he gestures to the bowl on the small table, sending it floating in circles around Steve, a faint, wispy green aura trailing it. A look of shock immediately replaces the frown, the bowl dropping through the air to collide with the ground as Harry pulls back his hands.   
His gaze darts from the bowl to his hands, small, quick breaths escaping him. “Th-That's never happened before. Not in my world.”  
“Hey, Harry, breathe, it's okay,” Steve tries to calm the teen as the light starts to flicker and the table starts to vibrate. “Calm down, it's alright,” he grasps the teens shoulders. The light ceases flickering and the table sits motionless as Harry inhales deeply.   
“Sorry,” he says meekly, hands running through Raven hair, “I swear, I didn't mean to do that.”   
“It's alright, I promise,” Steve appeases the teen. “Since this seems new to you and pretty similar to Wanda’s power, although hers is red, she can probably help you with gain control of your magic,” he offers, receiving a small nod and smile in response. Silence falls between the two before Steve pulls a deck of cards from his pocket. “Want to play? Pitch, blackjack, spit…?”  
“Pitch sounds okay,” he grins, “I have to warn you, I'm not very good, my only experience is from Mrs. Figg and she was a crazy cat lady who watched me when I was younger.”  
Steve laughs, pulling the small side table until it rests between them and sliding the cards over to Harry, who takes them from the box and starts to shuffle as Steve's phone vibrates. He slides it out, reading the notification, showing a text from Sam:Maximoffs ETA 45 min, Stark at 9:00 tomorrow. He slides the device away and turns his attention back to the teen who's dealing cards. He gathers his, and they start the game. 

TIMESKIPBCIHAVENOIDEAHOWTOPLAYCARDS

A vibration on his thigh nearly an hour later tells Steve of Wanda and Pietro’s arrival just as they finish their second game.  
“Wanda’s here, with her brother. Would you like to come with me?” Steve asks as he stands.   
Harry nods enthusiastically, tired of being contained in the small room. In his excitement, he causes the cards to stack themselves, sliding into the small box perfectly as he stands to follow the blonde. He stares at the box, blinking slowly before Steve breaks him out of the sort of trance by snapping in front of his face. The teen smiles apologetically at Steve as he exits the room, Cap close behind. As they walk towards the control center, where they would be meeting the twins, Harry takes in the Headquarters, from the modern architecture to the surrounding fields, in silent appreciation as he chats with Steve aimlessly.   
They soon reach the command center, where Sam’s waiting for them. He offers Steve an incredulous look when he catches sight of the raven haired teen behind him, but says nothing as the Captain addresses Harry.   
“This is Sam, he was with us earlier,” he gestures to the Falcon who nods in acknowledgement, “the twins, Wanda and Pietro will be here-,” he’s cut off as a blue, silver, and red blur raced around the room, screeching to a halt to reveal Pietro setting down his sister with a grin.   
“-now,” Steve finishes his sentence, greeting the twins. “Harry, these are Pietro, or Quicksilver, and his sister, Wanda, the Scarlet Witch.”  
“Hello Harry,” Wanda shakes his hand, her accent evident in her voice, “I've heard you have magic,” she smiles, her brother standing behind her, a smirk on his face.   
Harry grins sheepishly, “Yeah, it's changed though, since I last used it in my world.”  
“It looks a lot like yours, Wanda, except green,” Steve added, “he showed me earlier,” he adds in explanation to Sam’s curious look.   
“We will see if I can help, I don't know,” she shrugs, twisting one of her rings. “If you could show me, we can start there.”  
“How about we go outside before you do that. We don't know what's going to happen with your powers-”  
“Magic,” Harry corrects.  
“Right, magic. Anyways, you're not sure what's happening with it, so it would be smart to go to the training area so Wanda can see your magic,” Steve asserts.   
Each member of the group nods their assent and they migrate to the field, Pietro speeding off in a silvery blue blur. It only takes a few minutes to make their way there, filled with small talk from the three Avengers. Upon arriving, they direct Harry to the center of the large training area.   
From his spot leaning on a rack of weapons, Pietro’s accent rings out. “Alright kid, show us what you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, yes, i'm aware Pietro Maximoff is dead in the MCU, but this is fanfiction, and if Harry Potter can meet the Avengers, Pietro can be alive.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! actuallyquicksilver (previously TheAmericanPsycho) here with another chapter. I'd like to apologize for the delay and formatting- my computers broken so I've been writing and posting from my phone. Also, if you'd like to vote on pairings for the story, I've got a poll over at fanfiction.net (same username). 
> 
> Until next time, actuallyquicksilver out

Remus stood, staring at the tattered piece of fabric, waving in an imaginary breeze. This seemingly harmless object was why he was completely alone. It had taken Sirius, his Padfoot, who’d spent every full moon with Moony since they were fourteen, whom he’d lost for thirteen long years, but at least he’d still had Harry. But now he was gone too. Harry, Lily and James’ son, the only person that gave him the strength to live all those years after his friends died or were arrested

If he was being honest, there were a lot of times during those thirteen long years when he’d thought about it. After a few years of bad full moons, with none of the distractions that his friends had provided, he’d sit there the morning after, his many self-inflicted scars stinging, some still oozing blood, and he’d come close. Oh-so-close. 

He vividly remembered one such morning when he’d held his wand in his hands, rolling it back in forth. The words for the cutting curse were at the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy, a single word with his wand directed towards his neck or wrists, and it would all be over. No more pain filled nights, no more painful memories of old friends turned enemies. And they worst part was no one would have known. Or cared. He wasn’t allowed contact with Harry, Dumbledore’s orders of course, (“I’m afraid the wards wouldn’t allow it, dear boy,” or “Harry is fine with the Dursleys, you needn’t worry,”) so it wasn’t like anyone would be missing him. He couldn’t keep a job because of what he was and he had no money and ended up curling up in a small muggle tent more often than an actual building. In short, his life sucked. It was terrible and there was nothing he could do about it.

There were times he’d thought about it, true. There were times where he’d come close, yes. But now, there was absolutely nothing for him to live for. Not Harry, not Sirius, and certainly not himself. And so, this would be the time. 

A smile rose to the werewolf’s face. In a few short steps, he’d see his friends again. James, Lily, Sirius, Harry. His feet carried him closer, until he was but an arm’s length from the veil. A breath, taken and exhaled quickly brought him even closer. Eyes closed, Remus’ eyes slid shut as he took that one last step, and then he was falling. 

His eyes flew open with shock as his limbs flailed in the air. No, no, this was all wrong. He was supposed to die by stepping through the damned veil, but now he was surrounded by blue, and what was that below him? Remus felt the warm embrace of his magic wrap around him a few meters from impact, and that was the last thing he felt before he hit the ground and was lost to oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was disgruntled to say the least. He’d been enjoying an extended vacation with Pepper after the whole Ultron fiasco, and of course he’d gotten called in again by the Capsicle. Seriously, couldn’t the world not be threatened for a couple months? Was that really so much to ask? Peace was such a far-fetched thing in any world, it seemed. Nonetheless, he was still on his way to the new Avengers training facility and headquarters in Upstate New York. 

“Ugh, I swear if this is another Loki-type thing, I swear I’m going to quit being Iron Man. I’m getting too old for this, Jarvis,” he complained to his AI. After the Ultron incident where Jarvis had hidden himself to avoid being destroyed by Ultron, and was then partially uploaded into Vision, he was different than what Tony was used to. He made updates and fixes to the AI’s software, and Jarvis’ “voice” was different now, and he wasn’t quite as snarky as he used to be. Not that it mattered much, really. 

“Yes, sir,” the AI replied, “would you like me to make note of that?”

Tony almost rolled his eyes. “No, that won’t be necessary, just talking aloud.” Sometimes it was strange not having the dry comebacks and banter with the AI. He glanced at his watch. Great, he still had an hour until he arrived. “Hey, Jarvis, pull up what we have on the kid that fell from the sky- video, reports, anything. Try facial recognition, see if he’s from around here and whatnot.”

He absentmindedly started humming an AC/DC song while Jarvis pulled up the files. They popped up one by one, most being video clips of a smallish form falling through the air. There were a few documents that were probably reports from agents or Cap, but none of them interested him more than the last video to appear. 

The last video was quite obviously security footage from the Avengers headquarters, featuring a lanky boy with messy black hair. His heart felt heavy. That hair looked so much like James’ and Harry’s. Tony watched closely as the boy in the footage started surveying the room. The boy’s eyes made contact with the camera and Tony’s heart stopped. 

“Jarvis, go back a few seconds and pause the video, please,” he held his breath. It couldn’t be, but he looked so much like him. Tony felt tears pricking at his eyes as he drew a shuddering breath. Those eyes. No one else had those eyes but Lily and her son. “Jarvis, pick up the speed, we need to get there as soon as possible,” he said quietly, not hearing the AI’s response because there was only one person that the kid could be, with those eyes and that hair. Staring back at him from the holo-screen was the one, the only Harry Potter.


	4. Important

Hello, everyone! i know it's been a terribly long time since i've put out an actual update on this story, and i'm afraid this isn't one either. i sat down with a chapter on my mind earlier, read some of the earlier chapters to refresh my memory, and realized that I really don't like how I wrote this story.

So, i have decided that, while i'm not going to abandon the story, i am going to do a rewrite. All of these chapters will remain up while it's being rewritten, but will be replaced once they're finished.

On that note, i'm looking for someone to kind of collab with while I rewrite. A co-author (or a few), if you will. So, if you have ideas of things that should have been included or been done differently, or want to collab with this story/idea, please feel free to leave a comment, send me a message, get me on tumblr, whatever works.

Thank you all so much for your comments and patience.

-actuallyquicksilver

actuallyquicksilver.tumblr.com


End file.
